Edge of the River Crossing
by Gabfic
Summary: A visitor from an alternative universe tells Jubilee of a possible future. *finished*
1. Part I

Disclaimer/ Author's Note: Ok, lets see, first thing, this is an AU story. That said, I'm making Jubilee early twenties. Out of Gen X, and either just out of college, or will be soon. It doesn't really make a difference in the story, I'm just sick of her being perpetually13. Normal disclaimers apply, the X-men and the mansion they live in belong to Marvel. I made up Kent, so I can claim him. 10:30 am 2/13/01  
  
  
  
Edge of the River Crossing  
By Gables   
  
  
Part I  
  
  
Jubilee sat across from Wolverine in a bar. Their table was next to the window, and she stared outside while absently poking her straw at her soda. Wolverine sat with his hands wrapped around a glass of beer staring at the people inside the bar. With a small grunt, he lifted the glass and tilted his head back to finish off the last drops. Slowly, Wolverine returned the glass to the tabletop, but kept his head in the air. Jubilee looked over at him, watching him sniff the air and narrow his eyes, searching for the cause of the irregularity in the bar scene.  
  
"What's up, Wolvie?"  
  
"Dunno... sumthin' just ain't right." He scanned the room once more then raised an eyebrow when he spotted the source.   
  
"Who is he?" Asked Jubilee when she followed Wolverine's gaze. A young blonde man was approaching the table. He was tall, especially compared to her and Wolverine, probably a couple of inches over six feet. His blonde hair was long enough that it moved a bit with his determined stride, but not enough to get out of place. He walked with long steps, and the movements made his black trench coat fly gracefully behind him. The coat covered a non descript outfit of khakis and a button up shirt. The hormones in Jubilee instantly aged him in his early twenties, 23 at the most. She decided that she liked the appearance of this man; he was confident in his purpose, but also non-threatening. Jubilee hesitated to think anything more, because she knew better than to pre-judge anybody, good or bad.  
  
"I do apologize Mr. Logan, I know how offensive you find me. However, it cannot be helped."  
  
The man now stood at the edge of their table. Jubilee was surprised at his forwardness. Not many people would approach Wolverine so bluntly. Wolverine was not impressed with the man's tactics. He lifted his eyes with a menacing look and growled.  
  
"Let me introduce myself. My name is Kent Alford. I'm here to talk to Miss Jubilation Lee."  
  
Wolverine tensed his whole body. Jubilee looked up at the man, surprised.  
  
"I don't know you."  
  
"True, you don't, but I do know you, and all I ask is that I may speak with you. Your friend, Mr. Logan, however, is not invited to stay at the table while we speak. I know that I cannot stop him from hearing our conversation, but honestly," Kent paused at looked over at Wolverine who was still lowly growling at him, "Honestly, he intimidates me, and I don't think I'll be able to talk to you with him sitting next to you."  
  
Jubilee raised an eyebrow, impressed and still a bit surprised. She turned to Wolverine, "Wolvie, it's ok. You can go get a seat at the bar and still growl from there. And, you can get another beer too."  
  
Without a word to Jubilee, Wolverine stood up, picked up his beer glass, and then turned and glared at Kent, "Don't try anything, Bub."  
  
Kent smiled lightly, "I never do." He motioned to the waitress and then sat down, not bothering to remove his coat. They sat in silence for a few moments. Kent looked directly at Jubilee's eyes. Jubilee held his gaze for a few beats, but then dropped it. She looked down at her soda.  
  
"So who are you? Why do you know me?"  
  
Before he could answer, the waitress came. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Do you have any Blue Cord here?"  
  
The waitress raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Kent sighed, and gave Jubilee a shrug.  
  
"Not many places I travel to do, but it never hurts to ask." He turned back to the waitress, "I'll drink whatever Mr. Logan is drinking."  
  
The waitress nodded and walked off.   
  
"That's what I love about this place, they never card you."  
  
Jubilee opened her mouth to ask her question again, but paused, and decided to take a different approach. "You know me, you know Wolverine, you've been here before, but you didn't know that they didn't have your favorite drink?"  
  
Kent looked impressed at her observation. Then he looked over at the Wolverine who was sitting at the bar, watching them carefully. The waitress returned with Kent's beer. He grabbed the glass, raised it toward Wolverine then took a drink.  
  
"It's really too bad that he instantly doesn't like me. I find that we have many similar tastes."  
  
Kent continued talking before Jubilee could start again.  
  
"I am not from this universe, Jubilation. I come from an alternate one. That is why Mr. Logan finds my scent offensive, it's not of this world."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Karma."  
  
Jubilee snorted. "Karma? What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"The best one I have. I travel from universe to universe, but I don't know how. All I know is that when I arrive, you are close by, and I am urged to talk to you."  
  
Jubilee looked over at Wolverine. If he didn't have such an angry look on his face, she would have sworn that he was laughing at the story.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I am in debt to you. You saved my life."  
  
Jubilee snorted again. "Ok, Bub, whatever you say. So like what, are you here to be my guardian angel?"  
  
Kent opened his mouth to speak, but the silence instead was broken by a scream from outside.  
  
"Nice neighborhood." Kent sarcastically noted.  
  
Jubilee didn't notice his comment. She was looking out the window again, scanning the parking lot for the source of the scream. She looked over at Wolverine, who was already out of the bar. Kent chuckled. Jubilee glared at him.  
  
"This your doing?"  
  
"Me? Hardly."  
  
"Then what's with the laugh, Bub?"  
  
"Bub? I think you have been hanging out with your friend Mr. Logan for too long." He paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't know if I admire you, or pity you for your life's work of helping people."  
  
When she didn't remark, he continued.  
  
"I have met you many times over, in many universes. And you are always doing the same thing, helping other people over helping yourself. I haven't decided if this is a generous personality trait, or a lack of self confidence, and self worth." Kent himself snorted with an air of irony. "Regardless, the same thing always happens: you give your life to save that of another."  
  
Jubilee opened her mouth in shock. "Wha-? How? Who?"  
  
"The circumstances always change. Sometimes it's early in your life, sometimes after a long life. Sometimes you are a mutant...as you are on this world, right? Fighting those with evil intentions, sometimes you save a family member from petty thugs. Sometimes... sometimes you save strangers from accidents." Kent looked her squarely in the eye. Jubilee widened her eyes in shock.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kent chuckled again. "You always ask me that. I find it odd having to tell the same person over and over again, especially when she was there. But that logic just confuses me further. On my world, I was a nobody - just a guy going to college with a part time job at a construction company. There are no mutants on my world. The Jubilation Lee there attended the same college. We did not know each other. My construction job was a job on campus. I worked for the company who was building a new building on campus. It was to be a physics building, but at this time, it was no more than I-beams and bolts."  
  
Kent took another drink, and noticed that Wolverine was back at the bar, cooling down from whatever fight he started outside. Kent smiled. The release probably did him good. Jubilee also noticed that Wolverine was back. She raised her eyebrows in question about the situation outside. Wolverine wiped the sweat off his forehead and nodded to her.  
  
"He really is a good friend. In all worlds that both of you exist, you two are friends if but for a little bit, despite the age difference." He paused, and decided to explain a bit further at her confused look. "On worlds with no X gene, Mr. Logan still has incredibly longevity. He always lives long enough to meet you." Raising his glass to Logan once more, Kent spoke looking him in the eye. "Some things *are* universal."  
  
Jubilee smiled at Wolverine. He raised an eyebrow at her from across the room in response.  
  
"I was working on the third level when I saw you pass by. That was the first time I ever saw you. My break was coming up soon anyway, so I decided to come down, maybe introduce myself." He raised his eyebrows in apology when Jubilee gave him an incredulous look. "When I was on the ladder somebody above me dropped a piece of equipment. I don't remember what. Even with my hardhat, it would have knocked me off the ladder, and the fall probably would have killed me. You yelled and ran into the construction site and pushed the ladder on its side. I managed to grab on to the beam before the ladder tipped over. But whatever it was that fell, bounced off the ladder and hit you in the head. You were knocked unconscious. You never woke up."  
  
Kent sighed and finished his beer. He nodded to the waitress for another one. "You sacrificed your life to save me, a nobody in your life. I met your friends and family. You were top of your class in the bio-genetics college. Had great friends, and a great job waiting for you when you graduated. I believe it was a couple of weeks away."  
  
I'm sure you can imagine the guilt I had. I was barely surviving in college, studying business, not liking it, and you die, saving me, in what I've decided it the stupidest accident. I felt like I should have been in a Wiley Coyote cartoon. That took me into deeper depression, because then I realized that by belittling myself, I was further belittling your death."  
  
The next beer came and he chugged half of it down. "If you cannot tell, I still have some issues to deal with. And my traveling has not helped this fact."  
  
Kent finished the beer and then reached into his coat. He pulled out three objects, a cigarette case, a lighter, and a small notebook. Jubilee declined his offer of a cigarette, but did pick up the notebook when he nodded at it. As she flipped through the book, he lit a cigarette, and fingered the lighter. He set the lighter on its end, standing it up on the table.  
  
"That is yours. It was in your hand when I arrived at your side." He pointed at the black book with the cigarette.  
  
Jubilee flipped though a couple of pages in the book, then closed it and tossed it back to him on the table. "I can't read this."  
  
He nodded. "I know. Your version of English is not my native language. Inside is the story of my morbid bane in life. In that book I have written down everything that I have witnessed about you your life,... and your death."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Not really, but I have it none the less. Maybe I'll translate it for you on my computer."  
  
Kent sighed. He ran a hand though his hair, and then looked at Jubilee in the eyes.  
  
"You are a remarkable soul, Jubilation Lee. And every time I see you it both gives me joy and pain. As that book is testimony, I have become a death omen for you. I arrive, I meet you, and soon something happens, and I have to witness your death once again."  
  
Jubilee was un-phased by his prediction. "So now what? What do you expect?"  
  
Kent sighed. The confidant man was gone, and a sad and depressed man sat across from her, taking a drag from a cigarette and staring at the black book on the table. "I expect nothing right now. Thank you for listening to me. I will be seeing you soon."  
  
"You know, I've heard better pick up lines."  
  
He gave her a cheeky grin. "And I've tried them, but you prefer honesty to cheesy lines."  
  
Jubilee tilted her head a little to look at him differently. "Have I...have you...have we...?"  
  
Kent smiled, raised one hand, and snubbed out the cigarette. "No, nothing more than an innocent drink." He pocketed the cigarette case and the book. Then pulled out his wallet. He tossed some bills on the table. Kent stood up, and adjusted his coat. Reaching over the table once more for the lighter he spoke quietly, so that Wolverine would not hear.  
  
"The one consolation I have is that you always live you life as you want, filling each day." He reached into this coat once more and took out a card and a small knife. He poked his finger and gently put a spot of blood on the card. He handed it to her. "Good night to you Jubilation Lee."  
  
Kent stood upright, and walked out the door with a nod toward Wolverine. Some of his outward confidence had retuned, and he managed to walk out of the bar with his back straight. Wolverine ambled back to the table.  
  
"C'mon Jubes, lets get out of here."  
  
Jubilee looked across the table to where Kent had sat, and then stood up. She nodded and took Wolverine's arm as he led them out the bar.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Logan drove them back to the mansion, Jubilee sat slumped in the seat staring out the window.  
  
"Do you think he's telling the truth Wolvie?"  
  
"Dunno. I know that I've never smelled him b'fore. Woulda remembered that scent."  
  
"Would you give your life to save a total stranger?"  
  
Wolverine pulled the cigar that he was smoking out of his mouth and raised an eyebrow. He casually shrugged then replaced the cigar in his mouth. Jubilee didn't say anything more during the ride.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jean walked into the kitchen. It was dark and the rest of the house should have been asleep, but she spotted Jubilee sitting at the table, her hands wrapped around a mug.  
  
"Jubilee dear, what's the matter?"  
  
"I met somebody tonight in the bar."  
  
Jean smirked, "Logan let a guy talk to you while you were with him in the bar?"  
  
Jubilee lightly laughed. "Yeah, well, this guy just had this presence about him. Made you want to listen to him."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"He told me that he was my omen of death." Jubilee replied flippantly, but Jean sensed her underlying uneasiness.  
  
Jean slightly jerked her head back in shock. She turned toward the stove and heated up a mug of water. She didn't say anything else until she sat down across from Jubilee with a mug of tea in her hands.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name is Kent Alford." Jubilee hesitated to say more. Jean smiled reassuringly.  
  
"I can sense that there's more. Please tell me."  
  
"I looked up all the records on him: He died six years ago in a car crash."  
  
"How do you know that it was the same Kent Alford?"  
  
Jubilee pulled out the card with the drop of blood. Besides the blood, there was a phone number and his name in small block letters.  
  
"I ran a DNA test. That blood belongs to Kent Alford. I saw him poke his finger and put the blood on the card. I ran the tests twice. That is Kent Alford's blood."  
  
"Could he be impersonating him?"  
  
Jubilee sighed and took the card back, holding it delicately by its edges. "If, someone had taken Kent Alford's blood before he died and froze it for later use, it would have shown slight signs of decomposition. No matter how well you freeze it, blood does not stay in prime condition after *six* years."  
  
Jean took a sip of tea. She gently entered Jubilee's mind to give her a feeling of assurance. Jubilee smiled when she felt Jean's touch.  
  
"So he faked his death."  
  
"He said that he was like, from an alternate universe. He travels and meets me, just in time to see me die. I got the feeling that he doesn't like it, but still can't help it."  
  
"So you believe him."  
  
Jubilee looked down at the card in her hand again. "I...I don't know."  
  
Jean reached across the table and took hold of Jubilee's hands.  
  
"You are a strong woman Jubilation. I have seen you grow to who you are today. And one thing that has never changed is that you face what scared you. We are all here for you Jubilee."  
  
Jubilee smiled at Jean. She closed her eyes, remembering and feeling the family and safety that the X-men gave her. Jean stood up and placed her mug in the sink. She looked once more at Jubilee and then entered the dark hallway.  
  
~~~~~~~~  



	2. Part II

Disclaimer/ Author's Note: Ok, lets see, first thing, this is an AU story. That said, I'm making Jubilee early twenties. Out of Gen X, and either just out of college, or will be soon. It doesn't really make a difference in the story, I'm just sick of her being perpetually13. Normal disclaimers apply, the X-men and the mansion they live in belong to Marvel. I made up Kent, so I can claim him. 10:30 am 2/13/01 

Added: Thanks for the great feedback I got on part 1. The other parts will be up soon, I'm just still a bit new to fanfic.net, gotta figure a couple more things out. :) 

Edge of the River Crossing 

By Gables 

~~~~~~~~ 

Jubilee slept in that morning. When she finally looked at the clock through blurry eyes, it read 11:47 am. Jubilee groaned. She had missed her danger room session. She rubbed her eyes and wondered why nobody had woken her up. 

_ Jubilee? _

At the sound of the professor's voice in her mind, Jubilee sat up. 

Please come to my office when you have fully woken up. 

'Damn' Jubilee muttered to herself. 'This is what happens when you miss a session.' Jubilee stretched her neck and then groaned and got out of bed. 

After showering and getting dressed in jeans, a bright yellow T-shirt, and her black trench coat, Jubilee went downstairs to the Professor's office. Before she raised her fist to knock, she heard the Professor's voice in her mind. 

_Enter. _

She prepared an apology in her mind, ready to spout it when Professor Xavier questioned about her absence. She abruptly stopped, with her mouth open, when she saw who else was in his office. 

"Good day to you, Jubilation." 

Jubilee was instantly angry. She threateningly brought up her hands and yelled, "How did you get in here?" 

Kent smiled smugly. "I was invited in. I had an appointment with the Professor." 

Jubilee looked warily from Kent to the Professor. He was sitting behind his desk, with his hands in a steeple, observing them both. She relaxed her arms and glared at Kent. 

"I've been to this mansion before Jubilation. There are a few differences here and there, type of couch, knick-knacks, and the books on the shelves. Sometimes there are large changes, the desk is over there, or maybe this whole office is on the other side of the building, but really, it doesn't matter." 

Jubilee leaned against a bookcase and folded her arms, trying to look as hostile as possible. 

The professor interrupted Jubilee's game of intimidation. "Mr. Kent here has told me his story." 

"And?" 

"And, he has asked for my help." The professor held up a disk. "This disk holds all the information Mr. Alford knows about how he jumps across alternate universes. He has contacted many experts, and even, apparently has conferred with alternate persona of myself." 

"Good. I'm glad you can help him, Professor." 

There was a knock on the door. It opened and Logan entered, instantly scrunching his nose and narrowing his eyes at Kent. 

"Make it fast, Chuck." 

"Logan, I'm sure that you have heard Mr. Alford's story." 

Wolverine snorted, never taking his eyes off Kent. 

"We are going to help him." 

"Help'im do what?" Wolverine abruptly asked in a gruff voice. 

When nobody replied, Jubilee pushed off from against the wall and walked over next to Xavier. She took the disk from him and popped it into the computer. It automatically booted up and opened a program file. 

"Convenient that your disk from an alternate universe is compatible with our systems." 

Kent grinned. "The disk belongs to the Professor. I just transferred my files to it." 

Jubilee glared at him, and he laughed. "Jubilee, always the observant one. You are quite correct in your speculations. However, due to your contact with alien civilizations, your computer has learned to probe and talk to different systems." Kent held up a palm-sized computer. "My computer has similar abilities. It took some time, but the files have been adequately converted." 

"Convenient," she muttered again. 

Kent chuckled. "Convenience has nothing to do with it. I have picked up some impressive technology in alternate universes. Same thing with your language: I am not speaking English, as you know it. But I have an implant that projects my vocalizations in a manner recognizable to you. When I first arrive, I listen to conversations, and it learns." 

Jubilee scanned over the contents of the disk. "What is this suppose to show? Your heart rate for the past...four years?" 

"I carry a monitoring device with me, one that takes my vitals at regular intervals. There is a change every time I change universes." 

"So what? What do you hope to prove? Are you trying to get back to your universe?" 

Kent ran his hand though his hair, and scratched his the back of his head, just above his neck. "I have asked myself that many times, Jubilation. And I don't know if I want to return to my universe. But I do want to understand why it is I started jumping from universe to universe in the first place." 

The hostility in Jubilee's face melted away, and she gave him a sympathetic look. Professor Xavier felt Jubilee's acquiescence and gestured his hand to the door. 

"Jubilee, please show Mr. Alford to a guest room. I have offered him a place to stay as long as he is with us." 

Jubilee looked at Wolverine. He no longer had a disgusted look on his face, but he still was not happy. 

"Yeah, sure. C'mon Mr...." 

Kent held up a hand. "Please, call me Kent." 

Jubilee glanced again at Wolverine as she walked passed him. Kent followed silently. Wolverine watched the two black trench coats sway in harmony as the two exited. 

"Logan" Professor Xavier lifted a hand to halt Wolverine from leaving. 

"Whaddya want Chuck?" 

"I believe that Mr. Alford does pose a threat to Jubilee. I don't believe that he himself will harm her, but perhaps somebody he is connected with. He knows more than he is telling us, but I don't know what it could be. He has extremely strong mental shields. I've asked him to stay with us so that we can watch both him and Jubilee carefully. Please, stay with her until this situation is resolved." 

Wolverine nodded. With a metallic *SNIKT* his claws came out. "I ain't gonna let anything happen." 

The Professor sighed and nodded. "I hope that is true. I know that if there is anything to do, you will do it. But a part of me thinks that his story is true, and then, the only one who can save Jubilation, is herself." 

~~~~~~~~ 

Over the next six days, the X-men remained at home in the mansion. Scott insisted on training sessions and equipment repair/upgrading to pass the time. All the X-men involved themselves in their tasks, both in the assignments from Scott, and their personal hobbies. Beast and the Professor spent most of their time with Kent. He allowed himself to be scanned and tested to the satisfaction of Dr. McCoy. Kent also gave them hints on advanced technology that he had picked up in alternate universes. The propulsion theories were applied to the Blackbird, and the Hank used the advanced genetics to further help his study into the legacy virus. 

Beneath the lazy Sunday afternoon appearance though, was Kent himself. With each passing day, the smiles became less frequent, and his consumption of alcohol and cigarettes increased. Each day for him was a turn on a spring, winding tighter and tighter, and he was trembling in fear under the anticipation of the release. 

On the sixth night of Kent's stay at the Xavier mansion, he sat on the couch in the rec room, watching the TV with glazed eyes and smoking. Jubilee walked in and sat on the opposite side of the couch, facing him. 

"Do you ever sleep?" 

He took another drag on the cigarette and then put it out in the full ashtray by the couch. He slowly turned his head. The blue eyes were underscored by dark lines, and no longer had the hint of amusement in them as they did in the first day she met him. She didn't need him to answer vocally, his body showed the signs of sleep deprivation. 

"Where is your shadow, the dutiful Mr. Logan?" 

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "He's in the kitchen, I think." 

Kent nodded. "History, if that term could be applied to my situation, does repeat itself. Do you know how many times I've talked to you with your bodyguard of some fashion hiding in the shadows?" 

Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest and snorted. "He's not my bodyguard." 

Kent slowly began to laugh. It was the first time she had head him laugh in two days. "He has been for the past week. It's alright though, I understand why." Kent reached into his ever-present trench coat, pulled out the lighter, and began to fidget with it absently. 

Jubilee reached out and covered his hand with hers. She gently lifted the lighter from his hands and brought it closer to study it. The main body was gold and inlayed in it were iridescent bright colors of metal forming an abstract fire burst. 

"She wasn't a mutant?" 

Kent shook his head no. Jubilee fingered the lighter much in the same way he had, following the lines of the fire burst. 

"Do you know what your name means, Jubilee?" 

She looked up when at Kent when he used her nickname. This was the first time he had been so informal. 

"It's not hard to know the definition of 'Jubilation.'" 

Kent nodded and then began to speak in a monotonous voice, "Jubilation: An act of rejoicing, an expression of great joy. Jubilee: a season of celebration." He paused, and tilted his head shifting it to give his thoughts new directions. "Such a beautiful thought for a child. To name their inherent quality, their inherent state of being...their soul." 

He sighed again and ran a hand though his hair and down his face. Although both were perfectly groomed, they looked pitiful compared to his pale and drawn face. Kent took out his cigarette case. He had not offered her another cigarette since the bar, so he did not now. Jubilee slowly reached out and took the cigarette from his hands. She put it in her own mouth, and lit it, using the lighter. 

Kent's eyes closed. He leaned his head back against the couch. "You smoke." He said the statement as though it lifted a heavy burden from his chest. 

She took one more drag and then handed it to him. "Occasionally." 

Kent opened his eyes, and turned his head, but didn't raise it from the couch. She watched his eye follow the cigarette. He reached out with a languid arm, took the cigarette and then brought it to his own mouth, closing his eyes again as he inhaled. 

"I told you where I got that lighter, right?" 

"Yeah, you said you that I, uhh, that the Jubilation of your world was holding it when you came to her side." 

Kent nodded. "I never used to smoke: Thought it was a disgusting habit and I was repulsed by the thought of inhaling something other than oxygen. When I saw that lighter in you hand, even though I didn't smoke, I took it. I meant to give it to a family member, but when the opportunity arose, I couldn't. So I kept it." 

Jubilee reached out to Kent. She gently took his shoulders and forced him to lie down. She cradled his head in her lap, and as he continued to smoke, she ran a hand through his soft hair. Kent looked the most relaxed she had ever see him. 

"In all my travels, I've never met another Jubilation who smoked. All had slight pyromaniac tendencies," he smirked, "but none who smoked. It's nice to know that you smoke." 

"Why?" 

"Because that means this is the end." 

"The fact that I occasionally smoke means nothing." 

Kent opened his eyes and looked directly up at Jubilee. "It's my experience that everything means something." He grunted a little sitting up, and extinguished the cigarette in the ashtray at the other end of the couch. Then he turned back toward Jubilee, supporting himself on his elbow. "Do you mind?" He asked as he took hold of her legs and swung them up onto the couch. He gently pulled her down and inched his way up until his head was level with hers, and he had his arm around her waist, holding her tight. 

Now that she was pressed against his warm body, Jubilee couldn't say no. She was physically tired from Scott's exercises, and mentally tired from the strain of having Kent around. 

He began to talk again, whispering into her ear. "Where as your parents blessed you by naming your soul 'Jubilation,' that same action by my parents has cursed me." He let a beat pass, but Jubilee didn't say anything. 

"My name is Kent Alford. Kent means 'edge'. Alford is a place where rivers meet. That is my name, 'At the edge of the crossing rivers.' I have stood at that edge for so long, knowing what will happen when the rushing flows meet, hearing it's roar in the distance, but I have never been able to reach it." 

"Why? Why can't you stop it? Why can't you save me?" 

Kent's left hand held her tight, and his right hand began to slowly stroke her silky black hair. It came down to her chin, and tickled his mouth as he lay against her back. 

"Karma won't let me. I'm always close, but not close enough to save you. I've tried to get closer to the river crossing, or further away in hopes that it will come to me. But it doesn't work, because the river is alive, it moves everyday, and so it keeps me on the edge." 

"Maybe you just need to stand still. If the edge moves back an' forth, then it will pass you eventually." 

Kent laughed again, and Jubilee smiled at the feeling. His chest gently shook and his warm breath passed over the side of her face. She snuggled in a little deeper toward him. Kent yawned, pressing his gaping mouth into her back in an attempt to hide it. Jubilee giggled, then reached her arm back and stroked the side of his face. 

"Go to sleep, Kent." 

Against her neck, she felt him nod his head. Soon he was asleep. Jubilee couldn't go anywhere if she wanted to, without waking him up. She admitted to herself that she didn't want to leave, because it had been a long time since someone had held her so close. She allowed herself to relax against Kent. 

Wolverine entered the room holding a bottle of beer. He stood behind the couch, but could see the two bodies sleeping peacefully on it. He sighed, took a sip of beer and went back to his room. His gut instinct told him that nothing was going to happen tonight, but something would tomorrow, and it'd be better if he got a good night's sleep. 


	3. Part III

Disclaimer/ Author's Note: Ok, lets see, first thing, this is an AU story. That said, I'm making Jubilee early twenties. Out of Gen X, and either just out of college, or will be soon. It doesn't really make a difference in the story, I'm just sick of her being perpetually13. Normal disclaimers apply, the X-men and the mansion they live in belong to Marvel. I made up Kent, so I can claim him. 10:30 am 2/13/01 

Edge of the River Crossing 

By Gables 

~~~~~~~~ 

Jubilee slowly woke up and stretched her back. She reached down and pulled up her comforter, snuggling close to it as a last ditch effort to stay asleep. Her actions where so based in habit and comfort, that a minute passed before she remembered that she had not fallen asleep in her bed the night before. 

With a puzzled look on her face, Jubilee sat up and looked around her room. She looked at her body and recognized the clothes that she was wearing last night. She brought a hand up to her head and muttered, "Oh right, Kent and the couch. At least he saved me from the embarrassment of the other X-men finding me there." 

She yawned, stretched again, and then finally got out of bed. 

"8:03, this must be a record for me." She grinned, and counted the hours of sleep on her fingers. "I woke up on my own with just six hours of sleep!" Shaking her head, she grabbed some clean clothes and headed toward the shower. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Jubilee bounded down the stairs and arrived in the kitchen, much to the shock of Gambit, Rogue and Storm. Kent was in the kitchen too. He sat off from the others smoking a cigarette, watching the group. Jubilee glanced at him and slightly nodded with a smile. He closed his eyes and briefly nodded back in acknowledgment. She went over to the refrigerator to grab the milk. 

"Why are yah up so early, Sugah?" Rogue asked when Jubilee sat down. 

She finished chewing her spoonful of cereal, then shrugged. "Dunno. I just woke up." 

Jubilee looked back over at Kent. He looked much more relaxed then he had yesterday; apparently he had a good night's sleep as well. Gambit looked at Jubilee and then at Kent. He raised an eyebrow at Jubilee, who just rolled her eyes in response. He was about to say something, but closed his mouth when Wolverine entered the kitchen. 

Jubilee felt her body tense up as it always did when Kent and Logan were in the same room. Her hand tightened around the spoon she was holding, and she mentally kicked herself for thinking that nobody knew that she fell asleep next to Kent. 'Of course Wolvie knows!' she thought, 'He was in the other room! Oh man, he's going to kill Kent!' 

Wolverine poured himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the table. Nobody had yet said word. In the silence he scrutinized Jubilee and Kent with his blue eyes, while sniffing the air. Jubilee looked like she was ready to jump up and yell her head off at anybody and anything that moved. Wolverine snorted and then calmly put a hand on her shoulder, as a sign that he was not going to explode with rage, and to keep her calm too. Then he looked directly at Kent and spoke in a calm, but gruff voice. 

"Are ya' ready fer the day, Bub?" 

The spoon in Jubilee's hand dropped and it clattered against the side of the bowl, and then onto the table. Nobody at the table noticed. They all sat quiet and looked from Kent to Logan, waiting for a response. Wolverine was looking directly into Kent's eyes, searching for minute changes in muscle flexes that could signal dishonesty. 

Kent inhaled once more from his cigarette, and then smiled at Wolverine. "A good night's sleep goes a long way." 

Wolverine nodded. "Good." He didn't say anything else, and walked away with his mug of coffee. Slowly, the conversation at the table picked up, as the X-men began to discuss the day's plans. 

~~~~~~~~ 

The Professor and Hank sat in the medical lab analyzing the data on three different monitors. 

"Are you synthesizing this bio data into the same hypothesis that I am, Professor?" A blue furry hand pointed to the screen on their right. 

"Yes, I believe I am, Henry. Kent's vitals are almost to the pinnacle of the cycle. Whatever is going to happen, will happen soon." 

"He is not a mutant. I have checked every red, white and T cell that I could. Are you unable to venture into his mind because of his extra-dimensional origins?" 

"No, that's not the reason. He must have an artificial mind defensive mechanism. Perhaps it's another piece of technology that he carries." 

Beast scratched his chin and nodded. "That trench coat does appear to have a necessity beyond body temperature control." 

"Whatever is in that coat, I believe that he also carries the device which slides him between universes, whether he knows it or not." 

"I shall alert the others to be ready today for whatever comes about today." 

The professor nodded. "Please ask Logan to come to my office." The professor looked once more at the data on the computer screen and then lowered a hand to steer his chair out of the medical lab. 

~~~~~~ 

Wolverine walked straight into Professor Xavier's office. "Ya wanted ta see me, Chuck?" 

"Yes, Logan. I wanted to know your feelings about what is going to happen today." 

Wolverine was not surprised by the Professor's question. He sat down and answered, "Just that, a feelin' that whatever it is we've been waiting for is gonna happen." 

The professor nodded. "Have you sensed anyone else on the grounds?" 

Wolverine shook his head. "Nope, and I've been searching hard too." 

"What have you observed between Jubilee and Mr. Alford?" 

Wolverine narrowed his eyes at the question, trying to understand what the Professor was searching for. "They've become closer..." When Wolverine didn't expand on his comment, the Professor decided to tell him what Beast and he had concluded that morning. 

"I have spent the morning talking with Beast about Jubilee and Mr. Alford's vital signs. We've noticed that the two of them have begun to come into a harmony of sorts. They are in synch with each other. I have noticed other phenomena that supports this theory: they walk with the same stride, eat at the same pace..." 

Wolverine nodded and filled in more details, "They breathe at the same rate and now that I think about it, their heart rates do match each other. So what's it mean? Is he somehow drawing energy from Jubes?" 

"No, I don't think so. I think that it is more of a grounding. His physiology has latched onto hers, and is using her pulse to regulate his own. I think it might be a means of him being accepted in this alternate universe." 

Wolverine growled. "This morning I noticed that he smelled different...bit more like Jubes. I just thought that they'd been next to each other for too long." 

"I think that our universe is pulling Mr. Alford into it, and is using Jubilee as a beacon. His personal records have shown this pattern over and over. He has a unique signature, but then, after a day or two with the Jubilation of that world, his vitals slowly morph into ones that if not duplicate, then harmonize with hers. When she dies, his vitals fluctuate for a period of 16 to 20 hours, at which time they return to his unique signature." 

"I still don't get it. If he needs her to become attached to the universe, then why does he always show up just before she's about to die?" 

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know. According to his records, for the past four relative years of his life, he has jumped from one universe to another, spending on average 60 hours there. That amounts to almost 600 universes he has visited." 

"He's been here for a week, Chuck." 

Professor X nodded and then formed a steeple with his hands. "I know, Logan, it seems the normal time period has already passed. That is why we must be on call." 

The red alert light on the professor's desk suddenly lit up. In his mind he heard Jean's voice. _Professor! The FOH are about to attack a school! _

Wolverine was out of the room and found Jubilee before the Professor could relay the message to the team. 

"Jubilee! Are you ok?" 

Jubilee looked up from the book that she was studying. Kent was sitting next to her. 

"Yeah! What's..." But she didn't finish her sentence because she heard the Professors orders in her mind. 

_X-men! Assemble in the War Room!_

Jubilee stood up and looked at Kent, whose face showed a terrified look. Wolverine also looked at Kent, he saw the fear in his eyes, but smelled acceptance and a feeling of inevitability from him. 

"Do you know how to fight?" Wolverine gruffly asked. 

Kent just shook his head. "Not like you." 

"Well, then you'll just have to stand in the back and look tough. These FOH guys are intimidated by numbers. C'mon." 

A moment after Wolverine and Jubilee entered the War Room, Kent slipped in the back. They had changed into their fight uniforms. Kent wore his usual outfit, cotton pants and shirt, and his trench coat. A look of determination had replaced his fear, and Wolverine nodded at him when he saw that his eyes matched his scent. 

The Professor faced the back wall. He spoke and pointed simultaneously at the map and building schematics projected on the wall. The building was a small single story facility with three large rooms and four secondary spaces. 

"They have surrounded this kindergarten school. This was a spontaneous gathering as far as we can tell. Which is why we fear that it could become confrontational. The school has a very secret policy of accepting mutants' children as pupils. The children have not manifested any mutant abilities and are harmless, but the FOH has suddenly taken an interest. We think that they have been following this mutant's family: Melody Linor." The building schematics were replaced by a mug shot of a woman. She had no obvious mutant look about her, but the rap sheet that appeared next to it listed her known mutant abilities. 

Only Wolverine looked back at Kent, to gage his reaction. Kent stood motionless in the back of the room, fingering his lighter. No look of recognition crossed his face. 

Scott picked up the professor's briefing. "We must use extra caution to be non-aggressive. We do not want the children or the facility to be hurt. The Blackbird will be positioned above the school to show our presence, then we will watch them, to make sure that this protest is just a demonstration, not an attack." 

"An' if dis an attack, homme?" asked Gambit. 

"Then it's our job to lead it away from the school. Let's go everybody." 

~~~~~~~~ 

The Blackbird cast a large shadow over the FOH supporters who stood in front of the kindergarten. They held signs with hateful slogans against mutants and the faculty of the daycare. On each side of the building, a member was shouting for segregations between children of mutant and non-mutant parents. 

Scott opened a link so that they could hear the protestors. 

"Keep them out of our schools!" "Don't waste our resources on them!" 

The X-Men sighed as they heard the hateful crowd. Kent reached into his pocket, pulled out his palm computer and tapped the screen a few times. Jubilee looked over at him to see what he wrote, but he replaced the computer before she could say anything. 

"Uh oh, dis ain't lookin' good." Gambit pointed to a screen linked to an external camera. The mutant that Professor X had singled out was approaching the kindergarten. 

"Wait, there still is a chance that this will be peaceful..." Scott silently wished that his mind was as optimistic as his words. 

*SNIKT* Wolverine's claws came out, and he approached the door, ready to jump when it opened. 

The leaders of the crowd noticed the mutant mother approaching the school, and they turned to block her path. The protestors from the other sides of the building began to leak around the sides making the group in front of the school that much larger. 

Scott started planning the confrontation that he knew was moments ahead. He looked over his group mentally assigning them tasks. He frowned slightly when he realized that Kent was with the group. "Storm, Jubilee I want you two to go inside and start evacuating the children and teachers out the back of the school. It looks like this is going to happen in front, so your path should be clear. Kent, since you're here, you'll go with Storm and Jubilee, but stay out of their way. Rogue, Gambit, Wolverine, you'll come with me. Gambit, you're not to let anybody into that building. Rogue, you and Wolverine will make sure that whoever has weapons down there doesn't get a change to use them. And keep them away from going back around the building if you can! We don't want them to see the children escaping. I'm going to protect Melody Linor. And any other parent that arrives." 

On the view screen, the more deadly FOH members pulled out their weapons, and the audio link picked up the raise in the angry volume made by the crowd. Scott hit a button releasing the door. 

"Lets go!" 

Wolverine jumped out of the plane onto the roof of the school, and then on to the ground. He announced his arrival with a large growl and started slashing though guns. Rogue dropped Gambit in front of the school entrance, and then flew over the crowd to put Cyclops next to the mutant mother. Then she flew back into the crowd to help Wolverine. 

"Winds! I command you to take us from this plane!" Storm raised her hands as a whirlwind appeared taking her, Jubilee and Kent down to the back door of the school. 

Jubilee yanked open the doors and ran inside. The children were huddled in the center of the room, being protected by the teachers. 

"Come on! They're all out front! Lets get you guys out the back!" Jubilee ran around the group, and began opening the doors to the other rooms to make sure that everybody was accounted for. Kent held the doors open and Storm lead the way out the back away from the mounting battle in front. 

As the last teacher ran out of the school, Jubilee opened the final door. She spotted a small boy huddled against the wall. 

"Hey there! We've got to leave!" She approached the boy quickly, but not in a threatening manner. 

"Who are you?" He asked in a small but brave voice. 

Jubilee smiled, "My name is Jubilee." 

Kent came up behind Jubilee. "Come on, we've got to go, everybody else is out, and the people out front are not getting any happier." 

They could hear Gambit's cards detonating more frequently as the battle continued. 

"X-Men! The children are safe. Retreat and pull the battle away from the school!" Scott's orders came out clear over Jubilee's com badge. 

Jubilee looked back at the boy. He stood up and crossed the room. Jubilee picked him up in her arms and ran, following Kent. The trio burst out the doors sending them open with a loud bang. They ran across the parking lot heading for the store across the street where Storm waited with the other children. 

"Hey! There's one! Get her!" 

Both Jubilee and Kent looked back to the building. An FOH member had come around the side of the school. Jubilee set the boy on the ground and yelled at Kent. "Go! I'll hold them off!" 

She turned around fully and began to send pafs at the FOH members charging around the building. Kent had to run back the few steps to stand next to Jubilee and the boy, but he did not pick him up. 

"Jubilee! You've got to get out of here!" 

"Kent? What are you doing! Get that boy out! I'll take care of it!" 

"NO!" he yelled. "I'm not going to let you die!" Kent reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. He shot it toward the advancing mutant haters. A red laser hit two men and they fell to the ground. "It's just a stun gun. Don't worry. But run!" 

The boy began to run away and Jubilee looked once more at Kent before she ran again. Kent shot three more men, but they were retreating fast from the battle in the front. He heard a growl and saw Wolverine run around the corner, tracking those with arsenal. He quickly accessed Kent's position in the battle and looked directly in his eyes for a beat, before punching two guys and destroying their weapons with a swing of his claws. Wolverine looked past Kent to Jubilee and the boy running away. As he returned his focus to his hand-to-hand battle, he saw another member running off to flank Jubilee. Kent had been watching Wolverine's gaze, knowing that he would see what was important. After Wolverine saw the sniper, he caught Kent's eye again. Kent was twenty yards ahead of the Wolverine, and Jubilee was already another fifteen beyond him, she had the little boy's hand in hers and the awkwardness of it slowed her pace. 

Kent left Wolverine to his battle and took off to catch up with Jubilee. She was oblivious to the FOH member closing in on her until she heard the shot that Kent took at the sniper. He missed. Jubilee saw the sniper raise his gun and aimed it not at her, but the boy. 

"Nooo!" She yelled. She yanked her arm in, pulling the boy to her and began to run faster. 

The sniper adjusted his aim and took his shot. The sound of two bullets drowned out all other noises when they hit Kent in the side. Jubilee looked down at him in horror. Wolverine yelled and slashed the sniper's gun, and part of his leg, moments too late. The Blackbird hovered over the parking lot, and Rogue came down to pick up the fallen Kent. Wolverine ran and jumped on a car and then into belly of the plane. Rogue came back down to pick up Jubilee and the boy. The Blackbird closed its doors and then took off. 

~~~~~ 

Jubilee dropped the boy when she got inside and ran over to Kent. He lay on the medical table with Beast hovering over him with medical equipment. 

"One begs to ask why in this multi compartmental covering of yours, you did not install some Kevlar." Beast muttered to himself as he assessed the young man's wounds. 

"Karma, Dr. McCoy, Karma." Kent answered with a cough and a smile. He painfully reached into a coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. He brought it to his mouth and silently sighed when he saw the red blood. 

"I know that I'm going to die. Doctor. Please, do not use any efforts to save me. I understand it all now." 

Beast sighed as he looked as the images that were appearing on his screens. Kent's vitals were resorting back to their original signature. He was separating from Jubilee, and that could only mean one thing: this cycle had ended, and this time it would be Kent who died. 

One bullet had hit Kent's spinal cord, shattering it, and causing paralysis from the lower back down. The other had entered in the side of his chest breaking a rib and the tip of the sternum before exiting. The broken bones had caused major internal bleeding. Hank needed to get to a hospital before he could even begin to hope that Kent would live. Still, he wasn't about to give up, and he diligently wrapped the wounds the best he could and began an IV. 

Jubilee and Wolverine stood next to the bed. Storm was still with the children and Scott was flying the plane. Rogue and Gambit hung back, watching. 

"Karma, Jubilation, Karma." 

Jubilee took Kent's hand and held it with both of hers. "Yeah, so you saved my life, but you didn't have to die to do it!" 

"There's something that I never told you." He coughed again. "I should have died that day. I was not supposed to live. I always die, in every universe. I've never met my double. I'm supposed to die before you." He closed his eyes and rested, collecting his thoughts. "That's why I'll been following you, this is what's suppose to happen. I have always been the exception to my destiny, and now, you will too. I die, and you live. It's suppose to happen." 

"No! You listen to me Kent! You are not dying right now!" 

Kent dropped the handkerchief onto his chest and reached once more into his coat. He pulled out the cigarette lighter. "This is yours." He tensed his muscles because of the pain caused by that simple action. But he was not done yet. "I understand now. That boy. He is the future of your dream. I couldn't let you give your life for him; you are both too important to the world. Don't let him know, but encourage him as you can. It all works out well actually." She grimly smiled. 

"How do you know that?" Jubilee asked as tears started to flow from her eyes. 

"Some things are universal." Kent moved his eyes from Jubilee to Logan. "I don't know what will happen now. Mr. Logan. Watch out for her." Wolverine nodded, but stayed silent. 

Kent closed his eyes for a last time and drifted off to unconsciousness. Beast got him to the medical lab in the mansion, but Kent did not want to fight to live. He died twenty minutes into the emergency operation. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Wolverine carried Jubilee up to her room. She had fallen asleep on the couch after receiving the news that Kent had died. 

"Jubes, wake up and get changed." He gently said as he sat her down on the couch. 

"Why'd he have to die Wolvie? Why'd another..." She couldn't finish that thought out loud. Too many people that she cared for had already died. 

Wolverine sat down and put a big arm around her, pulling her in. "I know, kid, I know. Life ain't fair." She leaned into his hug and he rested his chin on her head. Poking out from under her pillow he noticed a little black book. Wolverine gently pulled Jubilee away, and reached over for the book. 

"He knew it was gonna happen though, Jubes." Wolverine handed her the book and stood up. He walked to the door and then turned to look at her again. Jubilee sat on her bed staring at the palm sized book in her hand. She had a tear streaked face and her jet black hair was coming out of it's braid, sticking to her face with dried tears. He sighed for her pain, and then left the room. 

Jubilee slowly opened the book. The title, written in his hand, said, _"To Jubilation: the Soul."_

_Dear, dear Jubilation,_

_I knew that you were to be the one to help me end my travels. That is why I dedicated my nights to translating my story, your story, for you. I have grown to love your soul, but I am not fool enough to know that you love me back. I've seen your soul mate. And he is more worth to you than my cowardly self. In these pages are interviews with souls you know, and souls you do not. All of them loved you for the bright firecracker you are. Good-bye, and thank you for bringing me into your light for a moment as well. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kent Alford._

~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer/ Author's Note: Ok, lets see, first thing, this is an AU story. That said, I'm making Jubilee early twenties. Out of Gen X, and either just out of college, or will be soon. It doesn't really make a difference in the story, I'm just sick of her being perpetually13. Normal disclaimers apply, the X-men and the mansion they live in belong to Marvel. I made up Kent, so I can claim him. 10:30 am 2/13/01 

~~~~~~~~ 

Epilogue Three days later 

~~~~~~~~ 

Wolverine entered Professor Xavier's office. "Yeah, Chuck?" 

"How is Jubilee?" 

"Better. That book he gave her helped." 

"Mr. Alford knew what was going to happen that day." Stated the Professor. He steepled his fingers and looked across the room in thought. 

"Yep." Wolverine pulled out a cigar as he sat down. He rolled it between his fingers when the professor spoke again. 

"He also destroyed most of the technology that he carried with him, His computer had a small device in that that melted the chipboard ten minutes after it was removed from his coat." 

"What else was in that coat of his?" 

"I hesitate to guess. All gadgets were electronic and they all self destructed in a similar manor when the computer did. We could not find anything that would have caused him to jump universes either. Jubilation has his cigarette case and lighter. She claims that he had a black book in his native language, but we cannot find it. He must have destroyed it before leaving. Many questions will be left unanswered." 

Wolverine snorted. "He certainly went to extremes to keep you from learning anything." 

From his desk, the professor picked up the stun gun that Kent had used in the battle. "We did recover this gun. We might be able to study it and make more of these temporary paralysis defense guns." He set down the gun again. 

Wolverine snorted again. "What else?" 

The professor pushed a button and a holographic image of the boy that Kent and Jubilee had saved appeared. Wolverine pointed at it with his cigar. "That Linor's kid?" 

The professor shook his head. Wolverine raised his eyebrow in surprise. 

"Melody Linor's part in this confrontation was the spark. But she is not connected to this boy. His name is Fredrick Spackman. He is not a mutant, nor does he have mutant parents." 

"Then what's so special about him?" 

The professor picked up the other object on his desk, the black book that Kent left for Jubilee. 

"On the last page he writes 'Fredrick Spackman: Fredrick, German for peace ruler, Spackman, Middle English name for advocate. Watch him grow.'" The Xavier looked up at Logan. "Kent must have recognized him, because I was suddenly aware of his mind, moments after he saw the boy. He partially turned off his mental shield. He opened up his memories involving this boy. In the universes that Kent visited, Fredrick is a superb leader, bringing fair and justice to any conflict, from his interoffice bureaucracy to international politics." 

"So what makes you so sure that'll happen here?" 

"Fredrick always has a key catalyst memory that sets him on his crusade. I believe that the attack on his school will be that memory. I want you and Jubilee to watch him, and teach him when he asks for it." 

Wolverine's eyebrows jerked up in surprise. "Me?" 

"The boy does not have a father, and his mother needs help. I'm not asking much Logan, just to be there to teach him when he is ready." 

"Ya should ask Cyke, he'd make the better father figure." 

"Logan, the boy needs a teacher, not a substitute father." 

"What about Jubes?" 

Professor Xavier sighed. "If Kent is correct, then in the eye of the universe, she owes him nothing. However, she does not see it like that. She feels responsible to watch over the boy who Kent died to protect." 

"That ain't exactly how it happened. She was protectin' the boy first." 

"Jubilation does not think of it like that." 

Wolverine snorted and reached for the book. He flipped though a few pages glancing over some of the words written there. He looked up at the Professor. "Certainly knew her." The professor stayed silent. "Ya really think that this kid's the future?" 

"All children are, Logan." 

Wolverine snorted again. "So what do I do now?" 

Professor Xavier smiled, "Spend time with Jubilee." 

"Does that mean I have your permission...?" 

"Yes Logan, but don't stay away for too long. You two have a new responsibility now" 

Wolverine stood up and pocketed the cigar again. He grinned at the professor. "See ya around, Chuck." 

Wolverine climbed the stairs to his room and packed a small bag. Then he knocked on Jubilee's door. "Get up Jubes, we're going on a road trip." Then he headed down to the garage. Jubilee had her bag packed and was in the garage in ten minutes. Wolverine already had the jeep loaded with some camping gear and some food. 

Jubilee threw her bag in the back and swung into the passenger seat. "This is tres cool, Wolvie. Just what I need." 

Wolverine handed Jubilee the black book from Kent. "I know, Darlin'." 

He started the jeep and the drove off. In his office Professor Xavier smiled when he felt Jubilee's sprits lift. He turned back to look at the hologram of Fredrick Spakeman. From the boy he felt so much anger and fear at the world. Speaking to nobody, Professor X answered Logan's question out loud, "The future is still uncertain, Logan, but Kent showed me that only you, Logan, and Jubilee, can teach him to not give into his fears. Helping him could mean helping us all." 

~~~~~~~~ 

The End 

Just a quick note, Thanks for the feedback. I really appreciated it :) -Gab 


End file.
